


Let them hear how I love you

by Juzoer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fuck the Clave, Imagine this happens somewhere between 2x13 and 3x10, M/M, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juzoer/pseuds/Juzoer
Summary: ”Shh,” Alec whispered in his ear. ”You need to keep quiet, babe.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 31
Kudos: 325





	Let them hear how I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I can't believe I did this but here it is: my first Malec fic that I'm posting somewhere. No one is more surprised than me. And while I'm sure no one who knows me is surprised that my first oneshot turned out to be smut, I'm actually really surprised, as this wasn't my original intention. Oops. Anyways, as the tags say, imagine this happens somewhere between 2x13 and 3x10. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who encouraged me to post this and I really hope this doesn't disappoint! You can use #LTHfic and/or tag me on twitter (@Juzoer) if you want to. 
> 
> Much love and enjoy! <3
> 
> Juuli

”Shh,” Alec whispered in his ear. ”You need to keep quiet, babe.”

Magnus was hit with yet another full body shiver as Alec fucked him against the door so perfectly, so thoroughly. The right side of Magnus’ face was resting heavily against the dark wood, while his hands were desperate to find anything to hold on to. But there was nothing, nothing but Alec; behind him, around him, on him, in him. Magnus let out another moan.

”It’s your fault for giving it to me so fucking good and for, _ahh—_ ”

He could feel Alec’s smirk against his shoulderblades. They both knew Magnus would only have to move his wrist a tiny bit to soundproof Alec’s office, as he usually did when they couldn’t contain their lust at the Institute, but this time out of mutual curiosity and decision the walls stayed untouched by Magnus’ magic. The added feel of danger mixed with the familiar excitement, and Magnus felt drunk on it. He was halfway about to lose his goddamn mind but he still managed to doom himself further by pushing his hips to meet Alec’s relentless thrusts. Magnus slammed the back of his hand against his own mouth to muffle all the sounds Alec was forcing out of him.

”They’re gonna hear you, babe.” Alec’s husky murmur touched Magnus’ back and began to travel across his skin, right to Magnus’ dick that was mercilessly trapped between his thighs and the door. He could feel another spur of precome painting the surface of that ridiculously expensive dark wood that could be found in every corner of the New York Institute. Trust The Clave to rather use their money on decorating their _oh so sacred and precious_ Institutes to look like some royal 1700th-century mansions than on saving lives.

 _Let them hear me,_ Magnus wanted to say out of pettiness. And of sheer bragging.

He pushed his upper body off the door, his hand leaving the doorframe to join Alec’s that was holding Magnus’ left hip, and dragging it against his chest. The motion brought Alec’s chest flush with Magnus’ back and buried his dick even deeper into him. Magnus sighed in pleasure, and leaned backwards to rest his head against Alec’s strong shoulder. He tilted his chin and his lips were immediately met with Alec’s plump, soft ones. Alec was panting, his mouth tasting of salt and honey. Magnus couldn’t imagine a more addictive source of drug than his Shadowhunter’s kisses. Alec kissed like he did everything; passionately, whole-heartedly, earth-shatteringly. Magnus had been craving his kisses since the first moment he had ever laid his eyes on Alec, and after that spectacular, mouth-watering first kiss they had shared at Alec and Lydia’s wedding, Magnus had known he’d never stop wanting Alexander Lightwood, body and soul.

Currently, Alec had got so invested in their breathless kiss that he had unconsciously slowed down the movements inside Magnus, but Magnus didn’t mind. The need to come was still buzzing beneath his skin, but he would never deny his Alexander the simple act of kissing him senseless. He kept kissing back and squeezed their joined hands on his chest. He could hear Alec struggling to supress a low moan.

”Shh, darling,” Magnus smirked lazily while keeping his eyes closed. His smile widened when he heard Alec’s chuckle.

”I wasn’t even close to as loud as you just were.”

Magnus placed a slow kiss against Alec’s lips before retreating his head back to rest it on Alec’s shoulder. Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus and nuzzled into his neck. Magnus felt beyond content.

”I refuse to be ashamed of how good you make me feel for the sake of some Clave envoys. If anything, they should be proud and grateful for how satisfied you keep a very important and powerful member of the Downworld Cabinet.”

Alec laughed quietly. ”If only everyone’s views on politics were similar to yours.”

”Mm, the world would be a much better place, wouldn’t it?” Magnus said while lifting his free hand to caress Alec’s sweaty hair.

”It would,” Alec nodded, ”but still, they’re a pretty big deal. The envoys, I mean. We should have thought about the timing of this better. I need to be on top of my game while they’re here.”

”Oh, you are on your top game, alright. The timing is very precise,” Magnus snickered and rolled his hips pointedly.

” _Magnus._ I’m serious.” Alec let out a desperate huff but Magnus knew he was trying to hold back a laugh. ”Not only us choosing not to use soundproof today of all days, but I shouldn’t even be here with you in the first place. I have work to do. I’m supposed to be a professional. They’re supposed to respect me.”

Magnus turned his head to meet Alec’s gaze. ”I respect you, oh high, horny and mighty.”

Alec rolled his eyes but played along, ”you do, huh?”

”Yes. Want me to show you how much?”

”Raziel, you’re gonna be the end of me _and_ my career.”

”Well, get on with it then, Shadowhunter,” Magnus said nonchalantly and patted Alec’s cheek. ”I hear there are some very important guests waiting— _ohh, fuck, oh my god_.”

The angle was so delicious, and precise indeed, that Magnus’ knees buckled and he was sure he had blacked out for a second there. He gasped for air and squeezed Alec’s hand on his chest even tighter.

”You were saying?” Alec asked with a tone that sent all kinds of thoughts and feelings through Magnus’ entire body, making him tingle and shiver all over.

”Alec, _oh, shit, right there._ Don’t stop.”

”That’s what I thought.”

Alec pushed Magnus back to his previous position, his front flat against the door, always mindful of not causing him unnecessary pain. Magnus loved it. He loved him.

Their lovemaking was perfect, overwhelming and sensational, as it always was. Magnus tried to keep his moans down, but since he had had the great fortune of falling head over heels in love with a very skilled and generous man, _not to mention hot and strong,_ keeping it down - pun intended - was proven to be near impossible.

”Magnus, shh, please,” Alec begged, switching his movements to slow drags that made Magnus see stars.

”The, _oh,_ the only thing they’re gonna hear is, _ahh,_ is how much I love you and you love me. Let them hear. _Fuck, Alec!_ They deserve to be envious.”

Alec chuckled. ”I’m not sure they’d see it like that.”

His breath hitched and he moaned against Magnus’ neck, leaving tiny kisses there.

”Oh god, I’m close.”

”Me, too. Harder, please.”

”Harder? We’re gonna fall through the door!”

”You know I love dramatic entrances, _ohh_ ,” Magnus could feel the increasing inferno inside him, climbing higher and higher in tune with Alec’s movements, growing hotter by the second. He felt the moment his body finally surrendered under its power, letting it spread like wildfire, reaching every part in his body and mind. He was distantly aware of Alec’s palm against his mouth as he came, and just a moment later he could feel Alec’s release following. Alec was panting against his nape and Magnus was grateful for Alec’s efforts in supporting him upright against the door while his every limb was shaking with aftershocks.

”Holy shit, darling,” Magnus managed between his own pants. Alec’s response was a sloppy kiss pressed on his shoulder. The aftermath of their lovemaking was something they both always cherished, and so even with Alec’s tight schedule, they granted themselves a few minutes to bask in it. Once the adrenaline started to wear off and the door began to feel too uncomfortable, Magnus gently pushed his hips back, signalling Alec to give him room to move. He turned around and was met with a sight that made his already wobbly legs even weaker. Alec’s face was glowing with a healthy flush, his hair a sweaty mess and his eyes reflecting the same all-encompassing contentment Magnus felt inside. On top of that, Alec granted him with the smile no one else got to receive from him. It was meant only for Magnus.

”You are so beautiful,” Alec whispered while placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Magnus hummed quietly. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and looked into the mesmerazing hazel eyes that never failed to steal his breath away. ”Never as beautiful as you, my love.”

”It’s not a competition and even if it was, you’d win everytime, against everyone,” Alec said with a devastating simplicity.

Magnus shook his head and leaned to peck Alec’s lips. ”I love you.”

Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ and took a few deep breaths, taking the words in despite having heard them a thousand times before.

”I love you, too.”

Magnus smiled, his heart swelling in his chest. He had heard the words from Alec a thousand times as well but he was sure he would never get tired of hearing them. He allowed himself to relish in the moment just for a little bit longer, before squeezing his arms around Alec’s shoulders.

”Should we sort ourselves out and go see what kind of a scandal we have created?”

Alec groaned and Magnus laughed into their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?


End file.
